1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of multiprocessor computer systems and, more particularly, to computer system reconfiguration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multiprocessing computer systems include two or more processors which may be employed to perform computing tasks. For example, a particular computing task may be performed upon one processor while other processors perform unrelated computing tasks. Alternatively, components of a particular computing task may be distributed among multiple processors to decrease the time required to perform the computing task as a whole.
Many enterprises today utilize multiprocessing computer systems, and other systems in which resources are shared, cooperate, or otherwise function to accomplish various tasks. In some cases, these systems include multiple resources which are allocated for particular tasks. Resources which are allocated for particular tasks, or which are allocated for use by particular groups, may be logically grouped together into a separate domain. A particular system may include multiple domains. For example, separate domains within a system may be configured for different departments in an organization such as accounting and research. Domains may be configured in such a manner that each domain operates independently of the other and does not have access to the resources or data of the other.
Generally speaking, centralized management of such systems is desired. Numerous management and system administration tasks may be handled by a service processor. Examples of such management tasks include inserting or removing a system board, logically attaching or detaching a board, creating, removing, or renaming a domain, performing a bringup operation on a domain, rebooting a domain, automatic domain recovery operations due to events such as system panics or hardware failures, and so on.
Having centralized management may not only be more convenient for a system administrator, but may also provide for greater security. Given that separate domains are frequently isolated from one another and are not permitted access to other domains, allowing a processor or other resource within a domain to manage the entire system may lead to a serious breach in security. Consequently, by centralizing system management in a dedicated “service processor”, greater security may be obtained.
While centralized management may provide for greater convenience and security, such an approach also presents its own problems. Because management tasks are dedicated to a centralized service processor, and other resources in the system are not permitted to perform such tasks, loss of communication between the service processor and the system may pose a serious problem. For example, if a system board malfunctions and the service processor is not able to communicate with the system in order to remedy the problem, it may be necessary to bring down the entire system in order to correct the problem.
Accordingly, a method and mechanism for efficient system management is desired.